WGE Smashing Point
' WGE Smashing Point was the 2nd cpv in WGE history and the first Smashing Point event. 'Background The longest (so far) feud in WGE history started on Episode 10 - Smackdown. WGE interviewer, Todd Grisham, was interviewing Bret "The Hitman" Hart when "The Game" Triple H assaulted Bret from behind. On the following episode of Smackdown, Bret Hart came out to the ring with a mic and was then interrupted by Triple H who then came down to the ring. After a couple of insults, Bret challenged HHH to a match at Smashing Point. HHH accepted and added a Hell In A Cell stipulation to it. On the next Smackdown, things got even more personal. After The Hart Dynasty lost to Rocky 316, Tyson Kidd was alone in the ring. Triple H came out with a bat and hit Tyson in the back with it. Triple H then got a mic and told Bret he would end his career at Smashing Point. He was about to beat Tyson Kidd up a little bit, but The Hitman rushed to the ring and Triple H ran. On the final Smackdown before the cpv, the main event was Bret Hart teaming up with Edge to face Triple H and WGE Champion Batista in a tag team match. During Hart's entrance, Triple H came out from under the ring and weakened Bret. On episode 14 - Superstars, new wrestlers appeared on the scene in the form of Brandon Adams and The Hunter. They were both undefeated. On one episode of Superstars, Brandon insulted numerous members of the roster, including The Hunter who took exception. In an interview, The Hunter vowed to make Brandon pay for his disrespect. Now they face off in the Smashing Point pre-show. Whoever loses gets beaten for the first tme. On an episode of Smackdown, Mr McMahon announced some trades had been made between Raw and Smackdown. Raw had gotten John Cena and The British Bulldog and Smackdown had gotten Mark Henry, Sheamus, The Miz and The Ultimate Warrior. John Cena made his debut as a Raw superstar on episode 15 where he laid down a challenge which was accepted by CM Punk. Cena went on to beat Punk. At the end of the match when Cena was still in the ring celebrating, Randy Orton came out of nowhere to hit Cena with an RKO. Later that night in the main event, the World Heavyweight Champion Chris Jericho was facing Randy Orton. Jericho would make Orton tap out to the Walls Of Jericho. When Orton got up, Cena came out of the crowd, slid into the ring and gave Orton an Attitude Adjustment. The next Raw Cena and Orton had a confrontation in the ring. Cena challenged Orton to a Last Man Standing match at Smashing Point which Orton accepted. Additional Notes: The Ultimate Warrior was originally scheduled to face Kofi Kingston for the US title. However at the start of the show, Warrior was ran over in the parking lot making him unable to compete. Had he taken part and gone on to beat Kofi, both the Intercontinental championship and United States championship would be on Smackdown. At this cpv, the Smackdown and Raw tag team divisons were the same, so any tag team could show up and have a match on either show. However on episode 23 - Raw, it was announced that Raw and Smackdown would have seperate tag team divisions and that a WGE Tag Team Championship would be created exclusively for the Raw brand. Category:WGE Category:CPV's